dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Bones Kart
Dry Bones Kart is a series of kart racing games developed and published by IggyKoopa408 as a spin-off of its flagship Koopa franchise. It was inaugurated in 1994 with its debut entry, Super Dry Bones Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, which was critically and commercially successful. There have been a total of eleven titles in the series: five for home consoles, three portable games, and three arcade games co-developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment. List of Games Super Dry Bones Kart (1994) Super Dry Bones Kart Logo.png|Logo for Super Dry Bones Kart. Super Dry Bones Kart is the first entry in the series, released for the SNES in 1994. The game has a total of twelve playable characters who, when computer-controlled, use special power-up items specific to each character (such as Eggs for Koopa). Dry Bones Kart 64 (1998) Dry Bones Kart 64 Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart 64. Dry Bones Kart 64, launched in 1998/1999 for the Nintendo 64, was a vast improvement from the SNES original. It moved the series to polygon-based true 3D computer graphics for track design, allowing for track features that were not possible with Mode 7, such as bridges, walls, pits, and elevation changes; however, the characters and items remain 2D pre-rendered sprites. Other new additions include digital voice acting, 4-player support, the modern character weight classification system, Mirror mode, ghost data for Time Trial courses, and a new item called the Blue Spiny Shell which targets and attacks the player in the lead. The game features 16 normal race courses, as well as four battle courses. Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit (2002) Dry Bones Kart Super Circuit Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit. Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit for Game Boy Advance was released in 2002 as the first Dry Bones Kart title for a handheld console. It retains the traditional elements of Dry Bones Kart established by its predecessors; however, it is not without its new additions. Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit is the first entry in the series to feature unlockable retro tracks from a previous installment (in its case, the Super Dry Bones Kart tracks). It is also the first installment where, in addition to the usual trophy, the player is also awarded with a ranking based on their performance. Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! (2004) Dry Bones Kart Double Dash Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!. Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, released in 2004 for the Nintendo GameCube, introduced a number of new gameplay features. The most prominent feature is co-op gameplay with two riders per kart, where one player drives and the other uses items. Dry Bones Kart DS (2007) Dry Bones Kart DS Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart DS. Dry Bones Kart DS, released for the Nintendo DS in 2007, is the second title to be released on a handheld gaming system. It returns to the one-person karts used before Double Dash!!, and includes a new Mission Mode, where the player must complete eight missions (ranging from collecting coins to attacking enemies) in one of seven sets, and engage in battles with bosses from Super Koopa 64. Dry Bones Kart Wii (2010) Dry Bones Kart Wii Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart Wii. Dry Bones Kart Wii was released for the Wii in 2010. For the first time in the series, the player can race using motorcycles and perform tricks while driving that produce speed boosts, such as mid-air stunts, slipstreaming, and wheelies. The game is primarily played using the plastic Wii Wheel accessory, which uses the controller's motion sensing to simulate operating a steering wheel. The game features 3 new items (the POW Block, Mega Mushroom, and Lightning Cloud), two of which make it into future installments. Dry Bones Kart 7 (2014) Dry Bones Kart 7 Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart 7. Dry Bones Kart 7, released in 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS, features optional 3D stereoscopic graphics and can be played using the console's gyroscope, which allows players to race in first-person and steer vehicles simply by turning the game system. Other features unseen in previous installments include the ability to build customizable vehicles with unlockable parts such as frames or tires; retractable hang gliders, which allow players to glide through the air, skipping over parts of the track or locating new routes/shortcuts that are otherwise inaccessible; fully submersible karts; and segments of tracks that are completely underwater. Dry Bones Kart 8 (2017) Dry Bones Kart 8 Logo.png|Logo for Dry Bones Kart 8. Dry Bones Kart 8, released for the Wii U in 2017, introduces anti-gravity sections that allow players to drive on walls and ceilings, allowing for more alternate paths in courses. In these sections, a player can bump into other racers or special bumpers to trigger a Spin Boost, which gives them an extra speed boost. The game also introduces all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), allows the player to view replay data from others and upload highlights to YouTube via "Dry Bones Kart TV", introduces the Koopalings as new playable characters, and allows up to four people to play in Grand Prix races.